Inevitable
by SpaceshipsAreCool
Summary: In which Cat is hunting Kara, but maybe Kara is hunting Cat as well…
The first time it happened, it had been a complete accident. Cat hadn't meant to do it, and Kara certainly hadn't meant to react the way she did, but intent had become meaningless the instant Cat's hand had closed around the younger woman. Moments later a flushed Kara had practically run from the office, and Cat was left watching in slight disbelief, unable to go after the girl, frozen as she was in shock.

Because Cat had touched Kara, and Kara had reacted, and neither of them had been expecting it.

Cat had been exhausted, they both had been. It was the end of a trying week and every other employee had long since gone home, leaving only Cat and Kara in the office. It was the combination of those two elements that had led to the accident, because, in that tired state, Cat had let her tight control slip. She had let it slip, but that alone would never have been enough. No, her slip had been the kindling, but Kara, Kara had been the spark. Because Cat was always more relaxed around Kara, the girl just had a way about her that put the older woman at ease, and so Cat had slipped from professional to just the wrong side of personal, and without realizing it, she had made a move.

And Kara had responded.

It was subtle, so subtle in fact that only a select group of people would ever have picked up on it, and Cat knew that if this had somehow happened in the middle of a busy meeting it still would have remained a secret between the two of them. But that was all that was needed, just the two of them.

Cat had reached for Kara to get her attention as the girl had been bent over the table, looking through proofs, and Cat hadn't been thinking clearly, and so instead of placing her hand on Kara's arm, or shoulder, even, Cat had let her fingers coil themselves in Kara's hair, giving a sharp tug to force Kara's gaze to turn to her.

Kara should have just turned with a look of confusion at the touch, or maybe, just maybe she should even have had a hint of arousal, but that was it, that was all there should have been. In response to the purposeful grip, however, Kara's body had instantly relaxed, instantly become completely malleable to Cat's will, and when Kara had turned towards her, she had tilted her head to the side just so, exposing her neck in clear, instinctual submission.

And that was all it took, all that was needed for the two of them to recognize each other, recognize what they wanted, _needed_ even, and after that it hardly mattered that Cat had dropped her hand away or that Kara had fled. It hardly mattered because after seeing that, acknowledging it, there was no going back.

Kara would come in on Monday, Cat knew. Kara would come in and pretend like it had never happened, and maybe, maybe Cat should as well, maybe she should, but… But no, because Cat couldn't pretend, she couldn't because it _had_ happened, and she could not forget.

She had already been attracted to the girl, already wanted her, but it had been an idle fantasy, something to pull out on lonely nights when she had nothing or no one else better to do. And so on those nights her thoughts had turned to Kara, because meditating on the girl, on how beautiful she was, how smart and competent, how very good she was at taking orders, it had given Cat moments of pleasure, but it had always been a controllable pleasure.

She wouldn't be able to control it any longer.

Because there was a difference. There were plenty of people that Cat could find, people she did find, who were happy to let her take charge for an evening, but to them the experience, while enjoyable, was something of a novelty. It was exciting to them because they felt like they were participating in something taboo, like they were living on the edge. It was exciting to them because it was an experiment, not because it was what they needed. Because people like that didn't understand, not really.

It was why she had been so shocked when Kara had reacted the way she had, the _perfect_ way she had. Kara had reacted not like someone who was turned on because of the novelty, but like what had happened was all completely normal, as if Cat's attention, and Kara's response, were so obvious that there was nothing dangerous or edgy about any of it, it just was. And that, that was truly rare to find.

Which was why Cat knew that she could not let this go.

Cat didn't stop thinking about Kara all through the weekend, and she got some satisfaction from the knowledge that Kara would be thinking about her as well, but when Monday rolled around and Kara showed up at her side, perfectly hot coffee at the ready and cardigan firmly buttoned, everything about her screamed professionalism. It was exactly what Cat had been expecting and it only made her want the younger woman all the more.

After that Cat found all sorts of excuses to touch Kara, and she reveled in seeing the desire flash through the girl's eyes, even as Kara was careful to hold herself stiff and aloof. It was a game she was playing, a game of showing Kara what she could offer, a game where she was patiently waiting for the girl to give in. Kara would break and come to her eventually, Cat knew, and that moment, with all the anticipation that had built up around it, would make the submission all the sweeter.

Except that three months later Cat was still waiting, because Kara was strong. How was Kara this strong?

No one had ever pushed Cat like this, no one, and it was as intoxicating as it was terrifying, because for the first time in her life Cat felt like she might actually be the first one to break. And that was even before Kara had started playing the game as well.

Kara came to her at the end of those three months and once again it was just the two of them in the office, left alone late at night. Cat had a brief moment of triumph, a moment where she thought that Kara was truly coming to her, but Kara had stood in front of her, tall and strong, and Cat knew that Kara was not there to just give in.

"It's been three months, Cat," there it was, the use of her first name, a name she hadn't given the girl permission to use, not yet, at least, but even so its use sent shivers down Cat's spine. "It's been three months and I haven't done a thing to encourage you, but still you persist. So tell me, Cat, what is it that you want?"

Kara took a step forward and Cat found herself unable to speak, too enthralled by the image in front of her to look away. Kara took another step, and now, now she was looking at Cat, and Cat could see the possibilities in the girl's eyes, even as her body language screamed that she was not here to fully submit.

"Do you want a night, Cat?" Kara's hand came up and slowly, tantalizingly, popped open an extra button on her cardigan, "if that's all you want I can give you that, right now. Is that what you want from me, Cat?"

Cat felt her heart nearly stop at those words. She hadn't thought Kara was here for that, and she almost moved towards the girl before she came to her senses, but as she tore her eyes away from that little offering, the opened button, and the pale, unmarked flesh underneath, as Cat forced herself to look in Kara's eyes, she realized that no, that was not what she wanted. It was not what she wanted because this was a test, and she wanted so much more than what she would get if she failed.

She could have her, Cat knew, Kara hadn't been lying about that, but she wouldn't really have her because all Kara was offering was a single night, and here, in this moment, Kara was the one in control, and if Cat gave in now, Kara would always be the one in control.

Oh sure, Kara would submit and it would be so beautiful, so perfect, but it would only be the once. Kara would give Cat her body but that was all because right now, right now Cat didn't have what it took to break Kara, to ruin her. Because this Kara, the one looking at her across the room, the one offering herself, this Kara had Cat standing speechless, had Cat mesmerized by her beauty and power. And Cat wanted her, god knows she did, but more than that she wanted to see that power completely bent to her will, given because Kara couldn't hold back, not because she was offering Cat a single night's release.

And that was the test. Kara was testing Cat to see if she was had what it took to resist this night, if Cat had what it took to force Kara to submit, to hold out, to hunt her down until Kara was left with no choice but to give Cat everything. Kara was testing Cat to see which of them was stronger, to see if Cat was truly worthy of possessing her.

It took everything she had, every ounce of control, but she did it. Cat closed the distance between them and, with hands that shook slightly from the effort of resisting, she carefully re-buttoned Kara's shirt.

"Goodnight, Kiera," she knew her voice was low, that the desire was clearly evident in her gaze, but as Kara stepped back, a smile gracing her face, Cat also saw how much effect her refusal was having on the younger woman.

Kara backed away but her movement was anything but a retreat because there was something so open about her, something that had been lacking over these past three months. Even when Kara had offered herself, a moment ago, there had still been some slight distance, but now, now Cat had passed Kara's first test, now Cat had shown Kara that she was just as strong, and Kara, seeing that control, seeing _Cat's_ control, was opening herself up to the older woman. In Kara's smile Cat could see that her one action of restraint had had a far more potent effect on the girl than anything Cat could have done to her if she had accepted the offer for one night.

"One more thing, Miss Grant," Kara paused, switching back to the formal name, "look at the table." Cat's eyes moved instantly, her gaze coming to rest on the edge of the metal table, the table Kara had been standing next to when Cat had reached for her.

"I grabbed the table when you touched me, Miss Grant," Cat looked between the object and Kara, disbelief and awe on her face, because engrained into the metal edge were five, very clear, very distinct, finger marks. "If you had accepted my offer tonight you wouldn't have seen that, you wouldn't have been able to get me to lose that much control. Just something to think about, Miss Grant."

Cat's throat was dry, her heart beating way too fast, and when she blinked and opened her eyes again, Kara was gone. Reaching out slowly, Cat ran her fingers through the groves, almost sobbing at the intensity of the desire she felt in that moment. It was threatening to overwhelm her, it would overwhelm her, if she let it, it would, because Kara was Supergirl, and she, Cat, had somehow managed to make Supergirl come apart, at least to some small degree. It hadn't been a risk to reveal herself to Cat, not really, because Cat was so clearly already entrapped. No, Kara hadn't risked anything tonight, and Cat, fitting her fingers into the groves Kara had left behind, Cat had never been more glad that, for this night at least, she would be going home to an empty bed.

Because Kara was Supergirl, and Kara could be hers, no, Kara _would_ be hers, if only she was strong enough.

After that night Kara started playing the game as well. Up until this point it had always been Cat reaching out, Cat waiting for the younger woman to break, but now Kara was testing Cat's resolve as well.

Cat would come back to her office after a long meeting, the kind of meeting that frayed her nerves and made her want to scream out in frustration, and she would walk through those glass doors to find Kara kneeling next to her desk. Kara would look up at her and explain calmly that she had dropped some papers and was picking them up, but they both knew it was an excuse, an excuse for Kara to be on her knees in front of Cat, to place that image, that possibility, into Cat's mind. Other times Kara would do something to flaunt her power for Cat's eyes alone, whether it was moving just slightly too fast when Cat called, or turning her back and heating Cat's coffee while the older woman looked on. It was true that Cat hadn't actually seen the lasers, but there was no other explanation for how her latte could go from warm to scalding in only a few seconds with just a turn of the back. And each time Kara would give her that teasing, challenging smile, because they both knew what it did to Cat, what it did to see all that power directed for her personal use. Cat would take her latte then, careful not to let her fingers brush against Kara's as the cup transferred hands, and she would fight to retain her composure.

Cat didn't touch Kara anymore, she couldn't, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. If she touched Kara, the building desire, the need within her would take over, and she would take Kara then and there, even if she had to beg the girl to let her.

And that would destroy everything.

And so they played their game. Kara, not directly offering herself, but placing herself in situations that made her vulnerable to the other woman, and Cat resisting, waiting for the moment when that vulnerability would be a plea, not a challenge. Each time Cat encountered Kara like that it became harder to resist, but she always did. She did because every time she did resist, every time she drew the line, showing that she would wait, could wait, for Kara to come to her, each time she did she could see how it brought the younger woman slightly closer to giving in. They played their game, testing to see which of them would break first, and both of them hoping, praying, that it would be Kara.

The weeks turned into months, and still, Cat held on, because she was close now, but so was Kara, she could tell. She could see it in the way Kara made excuses to stay later at work, in the way she would hover by her door slightly longer than was necessary after being dismissed. Cat could see it in the way Kara looked at her, and Cat was not going to break first, not when she was this close.

And then came the day when someone took a shot at Cat, well, not at Cat, exactly, but near enough. They were at a political fundraiser when some disenfranchised former employee of one of the candidates opened up on the crowd. The random fire would have hit Cat, should have hit her, but Kara was already there, wrapping her arms around the older woman and taking the bullets in her stead. The next moment the man had been subdued by security and in all the chaos no one had seen how Kara had saved Cat, no one knew except the two of them. And once again, it was only the two of them that mattered.

Kara didn't wait around and Cat found herself being dragged from the hall, out an emergency exit, and in the next instant they were in the air. Cat's heart had started beating widely at the first sound of gunfire, but as she flew with Kara, feeling the wind around her, feeling those strong arms holding her aloft, Cat knew that the reason her heart was still racing was because of this girl, and because this was it.

Cat hadn't touched Kara in months, and now that she was, now that Kara was touching her, and especially now that Kara was touching her in such a way that her true power was so obvious, so unavoidable, Cat knew that the next few minutes would decide everything. And Kara knew it as well. Cat knew Kara did because when the girl set them down on the balcony of Cat's penthouse apartment she made no move to pull away, and, despite the solid ground under her feet, Cat still felt like she was flying.

Cat gazed into Kara's eyes and the rest of the world fell away. She could feel Kara shaking, feel her struggling to hold herself back, and she knew that she was shaking as well with the effort of keeping her hands from wandering, of keeping herself in check. She knew she was shaking, but she also knew that she just needed a few more seconds, that if she could just hold out for a few more…

And then it happened and when it did it was no accident, not like the first time. Cat saw the change in Kara's eyes and it was so beautiful, so absolutely breathtaking, that it made everything, all those months of waiting, so very, very worth it.

From one heartbeat to the next Kara stopped shaking and Cat felt the tension drain from the girl's body, even as her eyes sharpened, and Cat knew that Kara was shifting all of her senses to focus solely on Cat, and Cat alone. And then Kara was kneeling, falling to her knees in front of Cat, her head tilting back in just that way, just that show of perfect, complete submission, and Cat felt her own body stop shaking as well.

Cat stared down at this girl, _her_ girl, and knew that this time Kara wasn't just offering one night. No, this time Kara was offering her everything. As Cat moved her hands at last, one wrapping in a possessive grip around Kara's hair, and the other coming to rest around the girl's neck, Cat realized that this had been the only possible outcome since the moment they had recognized each other all those months ago.

This was inevitable, had always been inevitable because Cat Grant was the only one strong enough to possess Supergirl.

"Cat," the plea was clear as the name fell unbidden from Kara's lips.

The game was over, Kara had broken first, and as a result, they had both won. Smiling, Cat closed the distance and claimed her prize.

 **The End**


End file.
